Similar
by Slave to Michaelis Jeevas
Summary: Theodore has a few unexpected run ins with Ravenclaw's very own Luna Lovegood. He thinks she is weird of coarse! But when he finds out her deepest darkest secret will that change anything? Or will he still hold on to his Slytherin pride?


AN: alright, so i just wanted to let yall know that this is chapter 2 of the story so far...im only publishing this one first is that im turning this one in for a compitition 'The Scenery Compitition' by Lady Pheonix Fire Rose!

And i havent time to type up the first chapter before the deadline of the compititon. BUT! the first chapter will be posted in like a few days, so if you wanted to wait to read it. Its your choice. Thank you! and on to the story...

* * *

I went right in and found the worn path she must be taking. In the forbidden forest at midday for a girl, I thought that I must be mad! But I walked forward without thinking, I couldn't do anything else. I mean, any guy with an ounce of chivalry would go after a girl in the forest, putting house differences aside. Right? I was walking on damp earth that gave beneath the sole of my shoe. The leaves crunched with my weight. In October the leaves were a bright Yellow and dull Orange, which was nice. The bark on the thick knarled was a speckle gray with bits of moss covering them.

If I didn't believe the Hogwarts grounds to be magical, I did now. The forest seemed to have an odd suspension of time. It was like the fog itself clouded your judgment. The spaces between the tree's made it so at least I could see the sky, it was dim, but I could see spots of pearly grey blue that made me think something was amiss. Like the calm before the storm. The shrubs all around me had thorns on them, so I didn't dare touch them. As I walked the tree's had gotten closer again, and the only thing I could hear was the whisper of sound.

The Yellow Canary's in the large oaks, and the chestnut colored furry squirrels picking acorns off the now dry earth. There was always that one woodpecker that has to annoy you with its echoing drum. Then I heard a heart stopping creak of wood groaning against itself. I stopped so fast I should have gotten whiplash. The fibers in a huge oak tree presumed to pop and snap twig by broken twig. All the branches were showering down on the earthbound sticks creating an avalanche of wood sound. Then as the trunk fell with a final and resounding thud, so did my heart.

Was that a twinge of fear? Well I suppose if you believed in chaos theory and that old question 'If a tree falls in the forest and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?' Then yes, it was fear. Tiny mechanical energy sent to my heart like the butterfly effect. Speaking of butterflies, a few were fluttering around languid like and graceful, as if enchanted to be that way.

He walked forward and touched the stump, which rustled in a not unpleasant way. Slowly a new tree was blooming at a very flowing and gradual pace, making you think of water and paint. I was losing track though, I needed to find Luna.

I could still smell the new tree even though I had walked past it. And noticing for the first time all the flowers around his shoes and mossy grass, I could sleep here if I wanted to. Then I wondered if Luna thought that too and trudged forward. These flowers were giving me itchy eyes! What are these horrid plants? He tried to remember in herbology or potions if it was ever mentioned, but it seemed like my memory was slipping away. Then like a bolt of lightning I remembered; Foxgloves! These were Foxgloves and Lily of the Valley flowers, they were highly poisonous.

The ground was slowly becoming mushier than before and the tall trees were getting farther apart, I could tell. Then he saw it, a little alcove of sunlight that shone so bright in the pearly grey light, you might think it was heaven. If that's what you believed in, to me it was just the same wash of light that was Luna's hair. The locks were a corn syrup color with bits of pale yellow in them, and the alcove seemed to mimic what I wanted. I frowned at what I just thought. I couldn't say I agreed with myself, but the forest seemed like it was making my mind hazy.

My Trainers led me to the light, and I bent down to crawl through the tunnel. I got up and patted the dusty forest out of my trousers. I was met with a circular enclosed clearing, beautifully bright and buoyant I couldn't help but stand there and drink in the sight. Golden sunlight filtered through the trees, giving the forest an unearthly hue. The ground was covered with a thick, rich dark green moss. Great thorny vines wound their way up the tall trees, covered in tiny bright red roses. Far off into the distance once I stepped from the alcove entrance I could tell the clearing got brighter and whiter.

But now I was still in a half-forest like jungle. I smelled the roses first, and then felt the springy moss turn into full blown wisps of tall grass. Not sure how that had happened, but it was harder to navigate through it. This has to be what Luna was thinking when she came into the forbidden forest.

I didn't even feel like I was in the forbidden forest the way everyone else had described. I'm sure that the forest was just reflecting what Luna was feeling, I mean hopefulness, than fear and snapping trees, and poisonous flowers; I had to get to Luna quick! This place was making me dizzier and crazier than I ever thought I could be.

I kept walking, the sun warming my body. Then I saw it about twenty feet away, a girl sitting in the sunnier and golden part of the clearing not wanting to be seen. It was Luna, and she blended in to well with the scenery it felt so unright. Nevertheless his heavy legs carried him over to where she was sitting. She was still sobbing into her curled up legs. She was pointing her wand at her forearm; that's odd. The dripping of cherry red, semi-liquid sent him stumbling down her to her.

"Luna!" He felt it, everything about the forest, every hold and hazy thought it had to him, snapped. Broke. I was now thinking clearer than I ever had while in the forest. Her head had snapped up in a very un-Luna like way with a terrified look on her face. I realize she had been cutting her wrists, but the panic side of me suggested rose petals. I told that part of me to shut the hell up and I produced a healing spell.

Luna just stared at me with the most deadly blank stare I have ever seen on anyone before. I wish I could say something, but my tongue was stuck to the top of my mouth. I didn't have Gryffindor bravery or recklessness, nor did I have Ravenclaw smart to know what to do. Where was Slytherin cunning going to get me? Even i wasn't that thick to know that this was not the time for a remark or snark. I realized Luna wasn't going to break the silence.

So I blurted out the only true thing I knew to say, "Sorry."

It sounded so lame, but I did mean it.

She blinked her eyes a few times and said sorely, "Not your fault Theodore Nott. It's just…..My mother, and well," Luna's voice broke, "There being influenced, by Wrackspurts."

I thought hard for a minute, and then I remembered the thestrals, Luna can see them too. Oh, the kids. They were making fun of Luna about her mother. Then she was blaming it on her Imaginary creatures! How far gone is Luna about this, that she has to make up creatures as a defensive mechanism? Still, I knew how that felt, since my mother died when I was five. So I took her hand and I turned it palm up to trace the scars on her arm, in a criss crossing motion. If anyone else understood her feelings right now, it'd be me. She flinched when I reached the newest scar only made minutes ago.

Each scar a burdened memory she had to remember. If anyone knew, I'd be me. I had the urge to kiss her in that moment. Nobody could see, no one would know. It was that simple really, he wanted to hold her and tell her that their mothers were watching them from wherever they were. She had awakened the part of Theodore that nobody knew about, the one that became a death eater to forget about everything. I knew the pain of growing up without a mother, and others teasing you about it when you got emotional. And once I even turned over to the violent side, but I'd coped differently than her. Luna was clearly hurting and hiding it from others well, he wanted to pull the pain out of her. No one but him knew her secret now, what was he going to do about that? I leaned in and touched Luna's downy, soft hair and then touched her lips with mine. She didn't respond much, but I could tell she knew I was sorry.


End file.
